Lustful Minds
by Sprite's Flight
Summary: Cats' minds are being controlled by a force; basically being clouded by lust or love, and all they could ever think about is pleasure for themselves. These cats prove they can define of the word 'pleasure', as it tells in the story. Their greater need and instincts are to mate. [WARNING: Contains lemons] Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Cats:

Type (Love, lust):

Sexuality:

Description (of your cats):

Plot (optional):

Extras/other:

 **I do NOT accept rape. Rape is a terrible thing, and I refuse to write it. People have been raped in real life before and it's horrible. I will only take love or lust. I also do not accept incest and underage. (For example, warrior x kit.) I also accept OCs. No apprentice PREGNANCY.**

 **I accept things such as warrior x app, deputy x app, and so on. As long as it doesn't involve elders and kits.**


	2. Sootnose x Inky

**Love/lust requested by Boxeysrawr! [Sorry it's too long!]**

It was a silent night. Only the crickets were chirping and the sound of leaves crumbling underneath Sootnose's paws could be heard in the dead silence of the night. His bright, paler green eyes focused on one thing: the mouse nibbling on a nut underneath the tree roots. It's long tail twitched behind it's frame. Luckily, it was unaware of the danger that was about to creep near it's very spot, so the gray tom took this chance.

His muscles were braced in his back legs, and he stalked forward. Placing each pawstep lightly on the ground, he made his way closer and his eyes scanned the ground for any twigs in the way. He pushed his hindlegs off, sliding his paws forward and slamming his paws down on the mouse. After that, he delivered a killing bite to it's neck to finish it off and snapped it's neck in half.

His ears swerved to the direction of the rustling, attempting to pinpoint the location. _What was that-?_ his thoughts were cut off when a familiar figure threw herself past the bushes, the squirrel clawing his way up the tree.

Inky stopped in her tracks, panting. She whipped around to the tom.

"Inky! You're supposed not to chase a squirrel out here." Sootnose's tail-tip curled at the tip, his whiskers twitching and letting out an unpleasing huff.

"I know. It was an accident. My housefolk are out somewhere, so I decided to come out here."

"Hey-!" Inky growled playfully, as she was pinned to the ground. The pair rolled around on the ground.

The tom pawed at her muzzle, pinning the she-cat down. He nudged her, letting out a soft purr.

"Sootnose..?" Inky gasped when she felt something brush against her area. It was a sensation, the kind that felt _good._

The tom was sniffing the air, discovering that the sweet scent wafted from her area.

Inky hesitated slightly when she felt a question on the tip of her tongue. Her gaze drawing to his face and watching his movements carefully. It was a bit, of course, odd to her. The question never occurred to her before, but her area was now feeling wet and she felt aroused.

"Can you do that.. again?"

"Oh.." Sootnose realized she was in heat. _That must be the scent,_ he realized with a jolt. _It was the heat the whole time._

His tail brushed against her area repeatedly, feeling himself being turned on as well. It was a trigger for him. He'd never expect it, but he enjoyed it.

He could feel his member began to emerge from it's sheathe, the pink flesh creeping out from it's hiding spot. It made him more aroused, and he couldn't hold back a moan.

Inky rose her head up, and she could see a full view of his member. "Need help?" asked the black she-cat, before she rose to her paws and went under him.

"Inky-" Sootnose groaned when her tongue crept out from her mouth, slowly giving a lick over his sheathe. He shifted his weight, turning to her so she could have better access to him.

She finally wrapped her mouth around his member, sucking occasionally and nipping at the tip, along with nibbling on the tip. Sootnose's moan's volume increased, the tom being driven mad by the teasing.

Her teeth grinded against the sides to increase the pleasure, as she bobbed her head up and down. "F-Faster," he gritted out his words and she increased the pace, which made the experience more pleasurable.

"I'm about to.." He shoved his member down her throat, releasing a load on her face and into her mouth.

The black she-cat licked up the juices. She gasped when the tom pinned her to the ground and turned her around.

She knew what to do next.

She shifted into a hunting crouch, raising her rump in the air and putting her tail to the side to expose her core. The alluring scent wafted from it, coming off in waves.

Sootnose licked her scruff softly, before he mounted her and snatched her scruff into his jaws. He slowly rubbed the tip against her entrance, occasionally teasing her. He took his time, before slowly entering.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, trying to comfort the she-cat that was shaking underneath her. Just by listening to his voice, she calmed down and gave a buck of her hips to inform him to continue.

She nodded. The tom started thrusting, licking Inky's face softly.

Inky threw her head back, letting out moans and raising her rump higher in the air. Sootnose's barbs raked over her walls, causing the she to wince slightly. Though it was pleasurable as well.

Ecstatic yowls, and yowls full of pain came from her. She soon realized her mate has a slightly longer and thicker member than average toms, explaining it could be more pleasurable and painful.

She shifted her weight, splaying her legs apart so he could have better access. "Faster!" She gasped, and he listened to her by increasing his pace and picking up the pace.

His thrusting motions was rougher, his member striking deeper inside her everytime. His hips grinded against her's, creating friction as well. He pounded into her rear, until his hips were in a rhythm.

"You're so tight, Inky!" He groaned, as her walls clamped around her member.

"Fuck me harder. I _want_ your kits, Sootnose! I want you deep inside me! So fuck me harder and plant your seed in me!" She screeched.

Sootnose slammed into her several times, ramming over her walls. He could feel himself building up, and so was she. "I'm gonna-"

Both of them reached over their peak, climaxing at the same time.

He quickly unmounted her, and Inky's legs collapsed underneath her. Both of them licked each other, purring and brushing against each other.

"I love you.." Inky murmured in his ear.

* * *

The black she-cat licked her kits' foreheads while they mewed in the silent night. Her bright, blue vivid eyes glared into the night. This is the day where she would go to ThunderClan to be with Sootnose. Her two kits, a tom and a she, were beautiful in her own eyes. The she-kit was a solid gray, like her father's, but the kit, of course has her mother's bright blue eyes.

The tom-kit had some black and grey splotches, with pale green eyes. He crawled forward, looking up at his mother with his bright eyes that came from his father. It nearly melted her. _He looks so much like both of us, but his eyes are pretty as well. Like his father,_ she thought before picking her kits up and bringing them to ThunderClan.

"I have decided that Inky and her kits will join ThunderClan." Fawnstar's mew rang out throughout the camp, and cats were looking at her. It made her uneasy with the amount of cats, but she was at relief to be with Sootnose and to have a family with the tom she loved.

"I love you.." Sootnose muttered in her ear, and his tail gently twined with her tail. "Our kits are so beautiful.."

They both looked at the tom kit, Blackkit, playing with his sister, Mistkit.


	3. Shellstar x Leopardfur

**Love requested by TheOtakuTiger! Enjoy it!**

"Patrols!" yowled Leopardfur, the golden spotted she-cat. Cats began to emerge from their dens, some of them stirring awake to her yowl. It was sunhigh, the sun high in the sky. It was a cloudy day as well, with the clouds hovering in the sky, slowly moving like turtles and the sky was a bright blue.

Shellstar watched his deputy with interest sparking in his teal colored gaze. The tom had grown an interest towards the she-cat, and began showing interest and affection for the deputy. He began to show favoritism as well, and it seems like he showed more interest for her since the other deputy died.

Leopardfur noticed it, and then they confessed love to each other. It was the beautiful moment Shellstar ever had, and ever since then he was truly happy. Happier than he ever was. So with that, he started to wonder why he didn't notice her sooner. She was the perfect cat to choose, out of all the she-cats, despite her unable to bear kits.

She was beautiful. He admired her lean build, and her dark spots dotting her body and her long tail came behind her. Her golden brown eyes especially, he could never stop looking at them.

He was glad she was his mate.

His mate began to announce the patrols. "Troutheart, lead the dawn patrol tomorrow with Tigertail, Ivystripe, and Cloudtuft."

After she finished, she leaped down and began giving herself a wash. Shellstar padded from the entrance of the leader's den over to Leopardfur, meowing a greeting.

Leopardfur dipped her head. "Hello, my fellow leader," the she-cat purred and twined her tail with his when he sat down beside her.

He noticed that she began to admire his body, and his broad shoulders. He nuzzled her in a teasing manner, a vibrating purr coming from the back of his throat.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" He offered, flattening a tuft of fur down her chest.

"Sure, I need to stretch my legs for a bit." Leopardfur stretched her jaws into a yawn, before briskly following Shellstar outside.

The pair wandered out in deeper of the territory until they stumbled along a clearing. Bushes were on the sides, and there were some berries located on some of the bushes. The clearing seemed like a nice place to rest, and it was private with no other cats there. Sunlight filtered in through, making the clearing warm.

Leopardfur shook her fur, and she sat beside her mate. Shellstar's chin was placed over her head, softly licking the deputy's forehead.

"Finally, some alone time," she muttered, happiness swelling deep inside of her, before continuing. "Being a deputy is a hard job, if you ask me."

"It won't be harder when I'm around. I'm sure, I'll assure you that," Shellstar meowed and his whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Y'know, I wish we could have kits, but I can't bear kits." Leopardfur was sighing, but she pressed her pelt against Shellstars for comfort.

The tom nodded, and then an idea occurred in his head. He wasn't sure if Leopardfur would agree to it, and he was nervous. He wanted to do something else different in their own time together..

"Leopardfur..?" He quietly murmured his mate's name, and she whipped around to his silky voice that came out smoothly, as honey.

"Yes?" asked the she, her ears flickering as she waited for the response. "D-Do you mind if we uh.. try something else different in our own time together..?" He stammered, choking out the words.

"Uh sure." She purred, brushing her fur against his. "Have you got anything in mind?"

"Yes, actually." The tom responded quickly. "I was hoping we could.." He whispered in her ear, winding his body around Leopardfur. He licked her chest down, grooming her back and nipping at her scruff.

Leopardfur moaned. She had an idea where this was going. Her tail drew near the tom's haunches, circling around the area in a quick movement that resembled with teasing.

"Oh. I love you, Leopardfur." he groaned, as she suddenly squeezed his shaft with her tail, her tail-tip flicking against his sides.

The she-cat suddenly stopped, and he opened his eyelids to see the she-cat seeming to crouch in front of him, with her tail to the side and her rear in the air.

Her rump waggled slightly eagerly, and he had a full view of her core. He slowly approached the she-cat from behind, sniffing at her rear, in the mood.

He was being careful. He mounted her, taking ahold of her scruff into his jaws. He slowly shifted his weight until his crotch was in level with her rear.

He entered her, his member finally going in until her core engulfed his whole member and took all of it but his balls in.

Shellstar could hear a sharp but quick, surprised gasp at the new sensation coming from under him. He began to thrust, which changed the she-cat's gasp to yowls of pain. There was sounds of claws clicking against the ground, Leopardfur digging her claws into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Shellstar's worry being to replenish him, filling him up with dread. He didn't want to hurt his mate in any way, or make it worse.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Leopardfur held her rear higher in the air, wiggling her haunches slightly. As he entered in and began to thrust, the pain turned to pleasure, even though the pain was still there.

Her yowls were a mixture of pain and pleasure, throwing her head back as he continued to thrust. His hips grinded against hers in a ferocious movement, and she splayed her legs farther apart so he could have better access.

"Faster!" She gasped out, and his movements picked up the pace until it was to a rhythm. It began to speed up, his member ramming in and out of her walls and slipping through. He could feel the walls clamp around his hardness which caused him to moan.

"Y-You're so tight.." he gritted his teeth, his grip on her scruff even tighter, holding her steady as he pounded into her walls. He could feel a sensation tingling in him, and he striked deeper inside her. She would yowl or moan everytime he thrusted.

"I-I'm gonna-" He gasped, letting out a yowl as he gave one final thrust into her and climaxed deep inside her. She came as well, the white liquid flushing out of her system.

She gasped, her flank rising up and down. Her legs collapsed underneath her, and she squirmed out underneath him. "I love you Shellstar.." she'd murmur, and a purr rumbled quietly in the tom's throat.

She nuzzled his chest, and he licked her ears. "That was great.. I was afraid you wouldn't want to," he murmured in her ear and winded his body around hers in a comforting way.

"Let's get back to camp.."

They both walked back to camp with tails twined.


End file.
